Emily (Agarif)
!BEING REMADE! http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PixelzOnYoutube/Fixing_my_Emily_OC Classic Emily This is the original Emily page. Below, you can find the rebuild of her. Ownership This OC was made by ZeroByteS. Please do not copy or roleplay as this character without my permission, which is no. Description "Emily is a dragon that lives in the forests on Mt Ebbot. She is nocturnal, and usually hunts fish at a river near the village that Frisk lived in (They don't know Frisk, however). The villagers were scared of her, as she was large and unknown to them. A tradition had started around the village from a couple of teenagers spotting her near their camp at the river, and threw food at her. She quickly left, fearing that they were going to hurt her, returning later to see what they threw. On spotting it was food, She quickly took some, finding out she loved cinnamon. Since then, the villagers had started putting a basket of food outside the village once a week, and she would visit. She eventually became friends with the villagers. It was night, and she had managed to get lost chasing a rabbit. She wasn't looking where she was going and fell down into the underground. After exploring and sleeping in a few damp spots, she eventually settled on the outskirts of Snowdin, the river and small town reminding her of home." -Emily's backstory in 2 paragraphs Emily is an Alpha-class dragon. Her distinctive features are: - Split soul, changes colour - Can change her scale colour - Has 4 ears - Has heavy scales Emily's soul style right --> (Remember, it can change to any colour.) Family *None Friends * Riverperson, Snowdin residents, Dark Acquaintances *Undyne Enemies *Frisk (Genocide run) Stats Neutral *HP:5000 *AT:85 (venom affect, see below) *DF:88 *EXP On Kill: 80 *Gold on Win:100 Pacifist *HP:5000 *AT:50 *DF:88 *EXP On Kill:40 *Gold on Win:120 Genocide First Stage *HP:8000 *AT:93 (venom effect, see below) *DF:90 *EXP On Kill: 3 VENOM Emily has a venomous bite. The venom affects all health and can deplete it pretty fast. can be weakened by any form of healing, with it either wearing off or an antivenin being applied. ACTs pacifist/neutral Check '(*ATK, DEF, Hot to the touch) '''Touch '(* feels warm) 'Challenge 'increases by 2 Quotes Encounter "I never really had a fight, but this can't continue!" -Genocide, just before battle "I knew you would be here" -Genocide, first turn "What? You think you'll beat?" -Genocide, second turn "I watched you fight. I know you like knives, and skip others turns." -Genocide, third turn "And I watched, as you killed every monster in the underground" -Genocide, 4th turn "And not once did you notice me." 5th turn "I watched, as you killed Papyrus, and told sans." 6th "You sent him over the edge." 7th "But enough about that." 8th Flavor Text The smell of smoke invades your nose first turn Those scales seem impenetrable first attack. Comes first. Her mouth seems to be glowing a powerful attack You finally seem to start hurting her HP Your shirt is burning the player hits 80/99 health Your knife is red hot! if equiped with knife Poison coursing through your veins if poisoned Scales and smoke General Embers fly through the air General Emily readies their claws General Trivia *Dragons don't have names, but she gave herself one, liking the idea. *She has Cephalophobia - an irrational fear of squids. *She is vulnerable to attack when attempting to bite the battler, dropping her defence to 85 for a turn. *She can concentrate her fire attack into a steady, high-powered attack *She can camouflage, but she can't do this in battle as she needs to concentrate to do it. *Has wings, but they are near invisible as she camouflages them to look 'normal' among the monsters. *Has a split soul, allowing two types at once *Has naturally low Invincibility frames. *Gets teleportation sickness easily. *Absolutely LOVES cinnamon. *Often nicknamed cinnamon. *She had Complete Heterochromia, making her eyes have different Iris colours; her left red and her right green. These glow when she's angry, but this has no affect on her stats. *The second part of her soul is 100% resistant to magic. This can have undesirable effects in certain situations though, such as a time freezing magic would lock up the top half, but the bottom will continue, causing the top to shatter. If the top shatters, the bottom half is exposed, and can be destroyed physically. *She has a gold crown somewhere in the snow around her camp. She keeps misplacing it. She wears it whenever she can find it, liking the dull shining it does in light. *Is susceptible to possession *She can't do any fire attacks if she is muzzled. *She sheds her scales, often at random or distressing times. These scales can actually be melted after a week after shedding, and molded into a strong metal-like substance which keeps its colour, or a mix of the colours used. Emily's thinking of a name for the metal. Theme Genocide: (Note, this is a song called "Echo") Neutral/Pacifist: (This is a remix of above.) Gallery - - - - - - - Ulder Emily This is what I have of the rebuilt Emily >>> This is ''HEAVILY ''' work in progress. Ownership This OC was made by ZeroByteS. Please do not copy or roleplay as this character without my permission, which is no. Description Emily is an alpha dragon-monster with an Ulder bloodline. She was a very easily scared as a hatchling, and when she was found out to have dark red scales, her parents tried to kill her. She ran, and escaped the hive, finding her way to Snowdin and living in the forests there. She is often nicknamed 'Cinnamon,' after her love of it, and she usually tries to cook cinnamon related things with disastrous results. She does have a connection to Ulder, who just gives sits there in her mind and be negative. Strangely, this is seen as possession to anything that can scan that. Emily tries to hide her bloodline, in fear that any other dragon see her and try to kill her. She always scared to go through waterfall, as this puts her at more risk of being found. She always tries to be friendly, but does what needs to be done if she needs to. She works in the royal guard, but she doesn't ''try to catch the human except in Genocide or Neutral. In pacifist, she gives 3 second warnings to her attacks, as she can't bring herself to hurting the human, mainly to prove Ulder wrong about her nature. She can be spared by either joking with her, giving her a cinnamon bun, or being hit by one of her attacks in pacifist. She is barely even a teenager by dragon standards, about the equivalent of a 13 year old. She is mentally older, however, as she taught herself, and loved to read. Ulder can forcefully take control of her, but only for a max of about 4 minutes 36 seconds as that's when Emily usually takes back control. Her voice is deeper, and more distorted. Her irises turn Dark red, and glow the same tint of red. The possession causes her soul to glow a dark red. Family *Samantha (Mother) *Davidson (Father) *Samari (Brother) Friends * Riverperson, Snowdin residents. Acquaintances * Enemies *Frisk (Genocide run) Stats Neutral *HP:5000 *AT:60 (venom affect, see below) *DF:65 *EXP On Kill: 80 *Gold on Win:100 Pacifist *HP:5000 *AT:10 *DF:50 *EXP On Kill:40 *Gold on Win:120 Genocide First Stage *HP:8000 *AT:75 (venom effect, see below) *DF:80 *EXP On Kill: 3 VENOM Emily has a venomous bite. The venom affects all health and can deplete it pretty fast. can be weakened by any form of healing, with it either wearing off or an antivenin being applied. ACTs pacifist/neutral 'Check '(* ATK, DEF, Would rather be eating cinnamon related)-pacifist, (* ATK, DEF, Unsure whether to trust you.)-neutral, (ATK, DEF, Wishes you would have stopped before now.)-Genocide 'Touch '(* feels warm.)-pacifist, (* Slaps your hand away. Her claws cut, but it doesn't hurt badly.) -1 HP -neutral, (* She snaps at you, you back off.) 'Challenge 'ATK by 1 in genocide Attacks Fire blast: a basic spread across the board Fire blast 2: Like the basic spread, but the spread aims at the soul, then fires in a cone. repeats 3 times, a warning plays just before attack. Flare: A concentrated fire blast, tough for her to do, and she doesn't use it often. Does high damage with a direct hit, and lower damage if nicked with it. This requires her to skip a turn, and lose 5 DEF for that turn Scales fling: 3 scales appear around Emily, much like friendliness pellets. These are flung at the soul instantly, after stopping aiming for half a second, with no warning (exception of Pacifist). The best way to dodge this is to just keep moving. Claw swipe: her claws swipe across the board at the top, middle, or bottom of the board. It is easy to see where the attacks come from, as her claws appear at the side of the box before the strike. Abilities She can camouflage, but this is not very good. She can't do this in battle as she needs to concentrate to do it. She slightly glows in the dark, especially if she's a bright color. Has wings, but they are too small to use for anything more then gliding, hiding stuff under, or assist in swimming.. Weaknesses Her scales aren't completely plastered down, and can be pulled up, and even ripped out, causing great pain Not only does a muzzle distress her, but can stop her fire attacks completely. Her claws can also be filed down, making them useless. She has no thumbs, thus making her near unable to wield any weapon or tool properly. She's not good with multiple targets, and can get confused and even distracted. She requires her tail to balance, as she can easily overbalance without it. If it is broken or disabled, she becomes very clumsy. She is vulnerable to attack when attempting to bite the battler, dropping her defense by 10 for a turn. Has naturally low Invincibility frames. Gets teleportation sickness easily. She has very weak mental capacity, and any third mind in her head can temporarily put her to sleep mentally. Quotes ---!TBA!--- Trivia (Being worked on, ignore.) *She has Cephalophobia - an irrational fear of squids and Octopuses. *She absolutely hates getting wet. *She's allergic to peanuts *She had Complete Heterochromia, making her eyes have different Iris colours; her left blue and her right green. These glow when she's angry, but this has no affect on her stats. *She has a gold crown somewhere in the snow around her camp. She keeps misplacing it. She wears it whenever she can find it, liking the dull shining it does in light. *She sheds her scales, often at random or distressing times. These scales can actually be melted after a week after shedding, and molded into a strong metal-like substance which keeps its colour, or a mix of the colors used. Emily's thinking of a name for the metal. *Colors are more 'vibrant' to Emily, making them seem slightly brighter to her and more colorful. *She cannot feel pain in the leathery part of her wings (the skin that helps glide), but she can feel any hole appearing. Theme Genocide: (Note, this is a song called "Echo") Neutral/Pacifist: (This is a remix of above.) Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:PixelzOnYoutube Category:Dragon